


What's Mine is Yours...Well. Cept Those

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a thing for wearing Dick's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine is Yours...Well. Cept Those

What size did Dick wear, an extra small or something? Jason could barely breathe in the shirt, and let’s not even mention the pants. Elastic bands had much to be desired nowadays.

Despite the mild level of discomfort, Jason looked, and hell, felt sexy. Of course, he was sexy everyday of every minute of his life, but, more so while wearing big brother’s clothes, that were three sizes too small on Jason.

Jason found it a sort of weird kink wearing Dick’s stuff. Maybe it had to do with how much the shirt strained across his chest, the seams stretched taut at the sides, or how much the clothes left nothing to the imagination. That, and well, seeing Dick’s confusion at why some of his clothes were suddenly baggy on him.

Yeah. So maybe this thing for Dick’s clothes was beginning to get out of hand; especially now that he’s recently moved onto wearing his underwear too. Bright baby blue boxers with the S shield on them. Superman fanboy right to the very end, dear ol’ Dick was.

Jason was just admiring his ass in the mirror when he heard the keys jingle at the front door, announcing Dick’s return from the police station. Grinning to himself, Jason decided that it was time to show Dick exactly why he’s had to go buy some new shirts as of late.

Adopting a lazy sort of swagger out into the living, he leaned against the hallway entrance, arms crossed lazily across his chest as he greeted Dick.

“Nice day at work?” He asked casually.

“Just about for once,” Dick laughed tiredly, toeing off his shoes before looking up at Jason, and stared, mouth slightly agape.

“What, don’t like my new outfit?” Jason asked innocently, grinning, walking toward Dick. Undoing his tie for him and tapping his mouth closed in the process. “It’s rude to stare with your mouth open, Dickie,” Jason chaste, patting Dick’s chest.

The pat seemed to draw Dick back to earth, because he suddenly looked flustered, annoyed, and if Jason’s eyes weren’t deceiving him, a little turned on.

“So you’re the one who’s been ruining my clothes?” Dick scowled, shoving Jason away in a huff. “What happened to your own clothes, Jay?” He asked, exasperated.

“I got bored of them, and your clothes are mighty comfy,” Jason waggled his brows.

“Really?” Dick scoffed. “Because to me that shirt looks a bit uncomfortable, and those pants…” Jason watched, satisfied as Dick swallowed thickly before gathering himself.

“Well,” Dick cleared his throat. “If you say they’re comfortable, then, whatever. Just stop taking all of my stuff, please? I kind of liked some of those shirts before you made them a large.”

Jason grinned. “This can be a thing, you know.”

“I know,” Dick rolled his eyes, surprising Jason as he pulled down at Jason’s pants slightly. “You know that saying, ‘What’s Mine is Yours’? Yeah. Well. You can wear everything else except my boxers. Got it?” He quirked his brow at Jason, smiling. “These especially are my favorite.”

Dick only got a scoff from Jason as an answer before he was finally greeted home with a kiss.


End file.
